Late Night Pie
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Pansy hears noises in the night and goes to investigate.


_A/N - Written by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte after remuslives' husband set the challenge of a Crabbe and Goyle fic with a bit of Pansy on the side. Enjoy._

* * *

Late Night Pie

* * *

Pansy was woken by a deep guttural groan, the kind she was used to hearing from the girls lavatory after the house elves served week old Rhubarb pie. But the seventh year Slytherin girl's dorms were nowhere near the lavatories and the noises were getting louder, a second voice joined in adding a grunt to the increasingly disturbing symphony that could only be coming from the common room.

She slipped out of bed, tugging at her entirely indecent silk nightgown to make sure it covered her naked derrière and uncovered her ample bosom, an attractive look in her opinion. And if they were male voices coming from downstairs as she suspected then she at least had to put on a show for them, after all she was Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin Slut.

Trailing a hand down the banister she turned the last corner only to stop dead in her tracks. The sight before her was one of the most disgustingly horrific displays of affection she had ever seen and she was so unbelievably turned on by it.

There in the centre of the common room, where all the couches and tables had been pulled back to leave a wide empty space where her on again off again boyfriend Draco's henchmen doing unspeakable acts. And by unspeakable she meant she couldn't quite say what they were doing since she had never seen anything like it before.

Two plain straight back chairs occupied the empty space facing each other except one of those chairs was greatly obscured by a mass of quivering flabby flesh that belonged to one Vincent Crabbe. His knees rested on the floor, the small wooden piece supporting his weight as he strained his arms for something on the other chair.

Pansy tore her gaze away from the straining boy to look at the other chair and seeing a large plate with what appeared to be several pieces of rhubarb pie. Any wonder the boy was so desperate to get to it – he was obsessed with food but she didn't understand why he just didn't stand up and walk over there.

Her question was answered when the sound of a zipper being undone drew her attention to one of the surrounding couches. A tall, equally flabby man, with arms the size of a Christmas ham was adjusting a black leather face mask so his pink tongue could dart out from it as he watched the boy strain for the pie. Unable to help herself Pansy felt her own tongue mimic the movement – bondage was her favourite kink.

Who she now identified as Gregory Goyle (by the birthmark near his navel that she loved to bite whenever she lowered her standards enough to give the poor boy head) approached his lover and looked down at his now sweating form. He knelt down behind him and mesmerised Pansy knelt down too.

Without warning he leather clad Goyle leant over the other man and being fully erect took him by surprised with what could only be described as forced entry. The naked man beneath him cried out in pain and pleasure, obviously getting off on the brutal treatment before his focus went back to the pie. Spitting on his hand the aggressor began to pump the sub missive's erection in time to his violent thrusts. As Pansy watched on she found her own hand snaking down her breasts coming to a stop at her aching core, feeling her dripping arousal and never imagining that she would get off on this kind of thing.

Their groans began to echo off the stone walls, one pained, the other pleasured and they failed to hear Pansy's panting from her position slumped on the staircase. Goyle began to thrust so hard that the chair gave its own grown of protest before it gave way beneath the strain. Rather than be deterred from their goal the couple continued as if nothing has happened however now Crabbe was much closer to his prize of getting the pie.

As Goyle's grunts became cries and pansy felt her inner muscles begging to tense Crabbe reached the pie and all three of them cried out in ecstasy, reaching fulfilment at the same moment. The only sounds in the room after that was the deep satisfied breathing of a man and a woman and the greedy sounds of a boy and his pie.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
